How It Should Be
by Jobananax333
Summary: Spencer Carlin has only been in a few relationships. But what happens when a girl named Ashley Davies comes in between Spencer and her very unhealthy relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, just thought of this & I feel like writing.**

**Description: Spencer Carlin has only been in a few relationships. But what happens when a girl named Ashley Davies comes in between Spencer and her very unhealthy relationship.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.1_

_Spencer Carlin is an average 17 year old girl, has friend, is a cheerleader, has two brothers, lives in L.A. and has a girlfriend. But what is not normal is she is in a dysfunctional relationship, and doesn't know what love is. If you ask Spencer she would say that she loves her girlfriend, trusts her, and will do anything for her. But what Spencer doesn't see is that she is being used, shouldn't trust her girlfriend, and is not really in love._

Spence sat at her girlfriends table sitting quietly eating half her lunch her girlfriend Carman "forgot" her money, again. Carman talked to her friend with food hanging out of her mouth. Spencer looked over at her friends table, she missed them. Carman told her not to talk to them, and Spencer nodded and for about 4 months she sat at Carman's table and barely talked to her friends. Madison walked over to the table.

"Spencer?" Spencer and Madison are co-captions on the cheerleading team.

"Ummm yeah?" Spencer looked up at her with the sun in her eyes.

"I need you signature on this paper about the ummm new uniforms." Madison avoided looking at Carman. She heated looking at Carman, she always thought she was getting undressed my Carman's eyes. And heated how Carman came to every cheer practice. And poor Spencer never know that Carman undressed all the girls on the cheering squad with her eyes.

"Is that all Madison?" Spencer asked signing the paper.

"Yeah, I'll see you at practice." She quickly walked away.

"You didn't say you were getting new uniforms." Carman said angry.

"Well we were talking about it last week, you didn't here?" Spencer rubbed her hands agents her legs, nerves habit.

"No, I think you should have told me. I don't want people looking at you like that." Carman's friend got quiet.

"I'm sorry, but can we talk about this at a different time?" Spencer didn't look at Carman she looked at her hand rubbing her legs.

"Look at he when I talk to you," Carman shouted, and Spencer's head pooped up.

"I'—-I'—I'm sorry," as that was said the bell rang.

Carman grumbled, "Where not done talking about this Carman told Spencer in a stern whisper as they parted & went to class.

As Spencer went to class she was still looking at the floor and not the halls, as she hit an unsuspecting girl. "I'm sorry, I was distracted…" Spencer said trailing off.

"No, no it's ok. I'm Ashley." Ashley said with and overly happy smile, and held out her hand.

Spencer never shock a girls hand before, she thought it was so formally. "I'm Spencer, Spencer C-"She was cut off by Ashley.

"Spencer Carlin, caption of the Cheerleading team, and you brother is Glen Carlin." She said shaking my hand and giggled, "Sorry is that creepy?"

"Ummm, just a little, but its ok." Spencer laughed it off and let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and talk I have to get to class." Spence looked around scared Carmen was nearby, she didn't want her mad.

"Ohhh umm that's cool, I ummmm hope I see you again." Ashley said whit a frown at first but then it became a smile.

"Ummm yeah maybe." Spencer smiled she hadn't smiled like thins in a long time.

"OK! Ummmm I'll see later Spencer."

"Ok, by Ashley."Spencer girly giggled, and for a moment forgot all about school, cheerleading And Carman. Oddly all she could see was Ashley and her. And when Spencer finally shock the odd feeling she was alone in the hall way. Then the bell rang and Spencer was late for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been sooo long. I have a bitch for my sis. teacher, but we won't get in to that. I just want to say I do my best with spelling, and I'm sorry for any mistakes, but if anyone would like to be a Beta for me shot me a PM. I own nothing.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap. 2_

"I DON'T UNDER STAND, SPENCER YOUR SO STUPIED I CAN'T UNDERSAND YOU!" Carmen yelled down at Spencer. Spencer was sitting in a chair in Carmen's studio. Spencer felt like a little kid sitting in a chair that was too big, and the room seamed to grow as well. And Spencer didn't really here Carmen, but a mumbled voice. Spencer never really heard people when they yelled at her. It was a trick she led when she was really little where her brother would yell and tease her, or when her parents yelled, cuz they didn't fight a lot but when they did she couldn't bear it. So she shouts out the world, but she knows it was coming. Now everything was in slow motion. The worst part was the weight. Just get it over with, just do it she thought.

**SMACK, SMACK**

Like wipes on her face. It was num at first, next a light pain, then white pain, and finally the hot burning tires that washed over her face. Carmen's face dropped, Carmen bent down and held Spencer's face. "Spencer?" Carmen's voice creaked. Carmen used her thumb to whip away the tears. "I'm- I'm so sorry." She shuddered "I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me." She paused and weighted for Spencer to talk but Spencer has heard it all before and had nothing to say. "I should have ever lashed out at you like that. Are—are you ok?" She asked with helpless eyes. "Do you want some ice?" Carmen didn't seem to know what to do, but it wasn't like she wasn't use to it.

"I- I'm ok," she said in a week and small voice, Spencer rested her hand on top of Carmen's "yes please, I would like ice."

Carmen ran over to the little fridge in the corner of the room, and got her the ice and wrapped it in a small towel. "Here," she held the ice on Spencer's right cheek first, and then ran and got one for Spencer's left cheek. "Spencer will you ever forgive me?" Carmen looked up a Spencer with big green eyes. Deep down Carmen know she would, and so did Spencer. This was how things went between them it was only in privacy though. No one ever saw, but they all know. It was how things went it Spencer's life in some way she thought the pain was love, but pain was love, it was crazy, physic bitch love, the kind of love no one deserved. No ever Carmen, cuz this kind of love messes with your mind, and your overall being.

But for Spencer the worst part was that the most awful pain she felt in her life came from the person she loved the most in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

*****RE-POSTED*****

**OMG twice in one week, I'm sooo happy with the reviews. I'm really glad you all like it. And t****o ****WNBA0991 I'm sorry you can relate to this, cuz right now it not a happy story.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.3_

Spencer had woken up with Carmen cuddled up on the small chough in the room. They had been sleeping for about an hour. Spencer didn't mean to fall asleep, but she wanted the red to leave her cheeks before she went home to her parents. She walked away from Carmen and looked in the mirror. The red was gone, but she could still feel the pain. "Spencer?" Carmen said in a low sleepily voice. Spencer turned her head to her. "What time is it?" no not an I'm sorry, or do you feel better, but "_What time is it?_"

Spencer pulled out her iPhone, and looked "About 9:30."

"Ohhh, you need to get home right?" Carmen knows Spencer's curfew was 10 on school nights & 11:30 on the weekend, but she said it to avoided to elephant in the room.

"Yeah," Spencer looked at the floor. She had a thinking/serious/sad face on.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Carmen asked being a good girlfriend.

"No, I can walk. It's only a few blocks away." Spencer know if Carmen drove her it would be awkward, and they wouldn't know what to say.

"Ok, ummmm…" there was a long uncomfortable pause "well I'll see you in school tomorrow." They shared a light hug and then Spencer walked out the door.

Spencer just wanted time to think. She wanted peace, and quiet, she would cut through the park to get home a little faster. Spencer loved Carmen, she would do anything for her. But was this pain worth it? Should Spencer try to break up with her? Carmen got mad over uniforms what would happen to her if she said they were over? These questions swirled in her mind.

But before Spencer could find an answer she had been knocked to the gowned. A girl with a sports bra on with a jacket over it but it was open so you could see the girls glissading abs in the moon light. She had on a pair of running shorts on. Her hair was in a high pony with her auburn bangs on her forehead. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" the girl hadn't fallen, but she bent down to held Spencer up off the gowned. Spencer knows her, damn why couldn't she remaindered her name?

"I'm ok," Spencer's week voice said.

"Wow, we keep meeting like this," Ashley was her name Spencer remembered they had bunted in to one another this morning.

"Yeah," Spencer said with a week chuckle.

"What are you out in the park at this time of night?" Ashley looked concerned, "Where are you coming from?" Ashley was still holding on to Spencer's arm even though Spencer was standing and Spencer really didn't mind it.

"Ummmm, I'm walking home from my girlfriend's studio." Spencer said not wanting to say Carmen's name.

"Why didn't she give you a ride, It's not safe out her at night." Ashley looked at Spencer with such concern. "Come on my cars right over there I'll drive you home."

"I ummmm I don't know…. My house is right over there." She pointed to her house cross the park.

"Let me walk you then?" Ashley asked, and then grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Ummm ok." Spencer gave in, and Ashley smiled sooo big.

They were half way to Spencer's house. They had been in a comfortable silent, but Spencer broke it. "How did you know me name?" Spencer blurted out. Ashley gave a confused look, "When we first meet you know my name, and my brother."

"Ohhh, I know Glen, and I'm on year book comity for are grade."

"How do you know Glen?" Spencer though her story was odd.

"We played on the co-ed basketball team and when I saw him wave to you I asked him who you where he said his sister Spencer." Now it mad scents.

"You play basketball?" Spencer asked, Ashley didn't look in to sports or school for that matter.

"Yeah I play basketball, field hockey, softball and rugby on the side."

"Wow,, you must be strong." Spencer said with a little blush, she swoon for strong athletic girls.

"Yeah I guess." Ashley cocked her shoulders, and looked proud about her strength. Ashley wanted to show Spencer how strong she was. Ashley wanted to pick her up and spin her around, but Ashley knows she had to control herself Spencer had a girlfriend.

"How do you juggle it all with yearbook?" Spencer asked.

"Well the sports are different seasons, and I don't mind the hard work I get with school."

"And how do you keep your grades up on top of that, I know the advanced classes I take don't leave room for much else." Spencer said annoyed her mom had her take the stupid advanced class.

"Well the advanced classes are hard but I get high B's low A's in them." Ashley said, Spencer was shocked, an athletic, smart, and heroic girl was thrown at her. "Is this you?" Ashley pointed to the house in front of them.

"Yes," Spencer weekly said looking up at the house, "Thank you for walking me." Spencer blushed and looked at the ground.

"No prob ummm, here is my number just in case you wanted it or if you need help on your class work I could always help you." Ashley wrote in on Spencer's hand and blushed and looked at the ground.

"Thanks, ummm I'll talk to you later." Then Spencer ran inside, and from the window watched her walk off the steps.

"Alright Spencer playing the field, feel a little here, feel a little there." Glen hollered pretending to hold a boob in his hand. Glen got it from there Uncle Tom, there dad's brother. Uncle Tom always said it to Glen, and Spencer thought Glen took it to heart and used it as his motto.

"You're an ass."


	4. Chapter 4

**If you read chap. 3 I fixed all mistakes & added new stuff so re-read if before you read this, and sorry I was so mad the first time I wrote chap. 3 my computer didn't save it so I had to redo it so I didn't read it over, but it's all better cuz I had awesome day.=] Italics are a flash back.**

_**How it should be**_

_Chap.4_

_Spencer opened her locker, it was about 15 minutes before first bell. It was a hot Wednesday & Spencer wore a long sleeve shirr & a pair of shorts. Spencer hadn't talked to Carmen since Sunday, it was the first time it happened. Carmen and Spencer where at Carmen's new studio moving her things. "Baby, lift with your legs." Carmen hollered._

"_I am," Spencer answered annoyed._

_They finally put it down, "Baby, you're not as strong as you just to be, you're getting a little chunky." Carman walked over and squeezed Spencer's but._

"_Heyyy," Spencer swatted Carmen's had away. "I'm out of there if that's how your going to talk to me." Spencer grabbed her jacket and head for the door._

_Carmen pulled Spencer's wrist and pulled her, "Don't walk away from me when I talk to you." Carmen held Spencer's hand so tight._

"_Carmen I have never seen you like this, you're hurting me." Spencer whimpered._

_Spencer was taken away of the memory of last Sunday, by Madison coming over to her. Then she felt a kiss on her cheek, "Hi baby, here I got these for you." Carmen handed Spencer a bucay of flowers._

"_Wow you're so luckyyyy, I wish Aiden would something like that for me." Madison said to Aiden who just walked over & gave him a look._

"_Can I walk you to class?" Carmen asked, Spencer nodded and put the flowers in her locker. Let me carry your books." Carmen took Spencer's books. Spencer waved good bye to Madison and Aiden._

Spencer woke up from the dream, that's when is all went downhill. It happened more and more often after that. Now Spencer feared for her safety, but she knew what to do. She walked down the stairs in to the kitchen, where her mom Pula Carlin and dad Author Carlin sat at the table.

"Good morning sweetie," her dad said "sorry we didn't talk last night, how was your day yesterday?" her dad said apologetically.

"Ummm good, yesterday in health we talked about relationships. In one scenario a girl said she was in an unhealthy relationship and wanted to know how to get out, but the bell rang so we didn't finish, but I wanted to know I think it would be interesting to here. So I thought you might know the answer." Spencer asked pretending to take inters in something she know her dad was interested in.

"Well first she should tell someone, then go somewhere public with friends nearby and brake up with the person she is dating." Her dad was happy to talk to his daughter about everyday things he dealt with. "If you want we can run through other scenarios?" Author was happy to see the inters in his work, he didn't talk about it that much.

"Yeah, maybe later I have to go to school, but yeah I would like that." Spencer smiled, kissed her parents goodbye and drove off to school. She wondered how she could tell, to help her she would tell the dad first and just try to keep this discrete.

Try not to talk to Carmen, avoid her at all cost. Spencer told herself, you can make it through Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok thank you for reading my story, I know people are reading it so please review, you don't even have to log in. And to the person that told me to get a beta, and reread my story, I do reread my stories over, I asked if people would be my beta but no one said yes and I use spell cheek I'm dislexic and its really head for me to sell I try my best.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.5_

Spencer had been in a fog all day, she avoided Carmen all day. At lunch she told Carmen she had to finish a test, when she really walked aimlessly around the school. She told Glen, Clay, her dad and her mom later that day. After they all told her that they wanted to kill Carmen, she told Carman to meet her at the football game tonight.

As Spencer arrived at the football filed in her cheer uniform, she looked around for Carmen but know she wouldn't be here till half time. But her eyes laid upon a beautiful brunet by the name of Ashley Davies. Ashley was talking to the hot shot QB Aiden Dennison.

Spencer debated going over to Ashley and talk to her, but then Madison walked over and told her they should get the girls ready cuz the game would start soon. So Spencer sighed and took one last look at Ashley and walk over to the sidelines. Soon the stands filled with people. The cheerleaders started to get the crowed and team pumped by doing a cheer.

She then again laid her eyes on the beautiful brunet again, but this time the brunets eyes were on her too. Their eyes stayed locked for a few cheers, but then Spencer saw Carmen walk by the concession stand. Madison told the girls to take five, so Spencer took this as her chance to break up with Carmen.

Spencer walked over to her. "Heyyy baby." Carmen said coming in for a hug.

"Hi," Spencer simply said "Ummm, Carmen I think we need to talk."

"Uhun," Carmen said looking at her phone reading a text message not paying any attention to Spencer "What about?"

"About us," Spencer looked at the ground.

"What about us?" Carmen looked up, hearing the seriousness in Spencer's voice.

"I-I—I-I" Spencer studded

"I-I—I-I what spit it out." Carmen hollered.

"I want to break up, were not working." Spencer closed her eyes not wanting to see Carmen's face.

"WHAT? You think what bitch?" Carmen yelled, now for the weight. Spencer heated this part. She would soon feel that white pain that she thought was the worst in the world. Normally she would have felt it by now, she opened her eyes to see the Ashley Davies here to save her. Carmen had went to hit Spencer but Ashley was right by them when she saw what was about to happen. Carmen's hand was not even an inch away from Spencer face but Ashley grabbed Carmen's hand and stopped her. Carmen look like an animal her eyes where big, she huffed loudly, and her face was red. "Let go." Carmen huffed angrily.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Ashley said scooting Spencer beheaded her, and didn't let go of her hand.

"She's my bitch, she like the pain, and this is none of you business." Carmen said eyeing up Ashley.

Ashley twisted Carmen's hand around and forced her to the ground, "Now, I know that no one talks to a lady like that, so I will give you one chance to say you're sorry to Miss. Carlin, and then walk away, or I will break your arm and then you will say sorry, your choice." Ashley held her there for a second.

"Try to break it." Carmen hissed. Ashley was about to break it when "I'm sorry Spencer." Carmen cried out. Ashley brought her back to her feet and push her away "This isn't over Davies." Carmen yelled as she stumbled away from them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohhhh Myyy Goddd I love you all! Please Please Please keep reviewing it what keep me going some times. :] the more you review the faster I up-date.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.6_

Ashley watched as Carmen stumbled away in discussed. But Ashley turned around and her face dropped and could only look a Spencer with sad eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes, thank you." Spencer looked at Ashley with strong eyes. Spencer wasn't surprised at Carmen's reaction. The only thing she was surprised about was Ashley.

Ashley held Spencer's hands, "I'm sorry that happened."

"It's not your fault." Spencer said.

"I know, and it's not your fault either that girl is crazy."Ashley said letting go of Spencer's hand. Spencer hadn't known Ashley was holding her hand, but when she let go Spencer's heart dropped a little in to her stomach and Spencer realized she wanted to hold Ashley's hand.

"I know." Spencer said sadly.

"Are you hungry?" Ashley said happy. Spencer thought that was the weirdest thing she herds today. Spencer all most got the living shit bet out of her, and Ashley is asking if she is hungry.

"Ummm, I guess." Spencer said.

"Ok good, I know this pizza paler right outside L.A. it's the best. I'm a big pizza lover, do you like pizza?" Ashley asked Spencer with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, I could eat it all the time." Spencer smiled.

"Cool lets go." Ashley said walking Spencer to her car to drive them to the pizza place. As they got in the car Ashley started to drive and said "You can put the radio on if you want whatever station you want."

"Ok." Spencer said turning on the radio, Carmen never let her pick the station Carmen always put on rap, and Spencer didn't really like rap. When she landed on a station playing Taylor, yes Taylor Swift.

"Good choices, this is my girl." Ashley said sing along to the song, and Spencer thought she sounded amazing. They got to the pizza parlor and at in a both in the back. "What kind of pizza do you want, or do you want a hero or ya know what ever?" Ashley said.

"A slice of cheese pizza please." Spencer said.

"Cool be back in a sec." Ashley said living to both, "Hi Niño." Ashley said to the older skinny man behind the counter.

"Heyyy Ashley, you got a pretty one to night." The man said.

"Yeah I know can I get two slices of cheese pizza." Ashley said with a big smile.

"Here there it's fresh, and here is some canola's too."

"Thanks," Ashley said running back over to the table and put the food down "One slices a cheese pizza and a few canolas'." Ashley said.

"Thank you Ashley," Spencer rubbed Ashley's arm. They ate the pizza and where now pecking at the canola's. "Can I ask you something?" Spencer said.

"Yeah what is it?" Ashley said stuffing a piece of canola in her mouth.

"Yeah did you stop Carmen?" Spencer said

"I couldn't let her hurt you, no one should every treat you like that you're too special." Ashley said with a stupid grin on her face, and a blush.

"Ashley can I ask you something else?" Spencer weight for Ashley pick up her head, and Ashley looked up and nodded yes. "Can you hold my hand?"

Ashley picked up Spencer's hand and looked in her eyes and brushed away a piece of hire behind Spencer's ear, and Spencer forgetting Carmen, forgetting why she was a the football game, forgetting everything but Ashley and her in this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy, sorry I know it's been forever but I have been sick. But I have good news, if you like Spashley you will love Sophie & Sian. There are in a British show. But instead of watching the whole TV show you can just see their pairs on this link **.com/user/SophieSianFan?blend=2&ob=1** subscribe to them! & Happy Thanksgiving!**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.7_

"_Someone's addicted!_" Kyla sing-song

"What are you talking about?" Ashley said looking up at her sister how was sitting on top of the table.

"When you certainly look at your phone or feel it vibrate to means you're addicted to your phone." Kyla smirked knowingly

Ashley shoved her phone in her jean pocket, and looked at the ground "I'm not." Ashley said sadly.

"So who are you waiting to text you?" Kyla said trying to look Ashley in the eye. And without answering her Ashley looked up and saw Spencer, and rushed up and ran over to her.

"Spencer I ummmm, tried calling you but ummm, and I texted you. How are you feeling? "Spencer held her lunch try with a tight grip.

"I'm ummm fine Ashley. Yeah I got your text but ummmm-"Spencer looked over at Carmen, and bit her lip. Ashley turned around and sized up Carmen "Can we talk after school, it would be better."

Ashley turned back to Spencer "Ohhhh yeah it's cool." Ashley griped her backpack tight with her hands.

"Good, I'll meet you here after last bell." Spencer walked over to Carmen's table. Ashley's hopeful look faded, Ashley thought Spencer liked her, she thought Spencer wanted her, she know she wanted Spencer.

After lunch Ashley's day felt long, all she could think about was how Spencer left her for Carmen, especially after their night to gather.

_After Spencer and Ashley finished dinner they took a walk in the park Ashley's arm around Spencer._

"_Do you see that one?" Ashley pointed at the constellation. Ashley know all of them and tried to see if Spencer could see them._

"_I think," Spencer tried to see it, and could faintly make it out. Spencer shivered from the brisk October air._

"_Are you cold?" Ashley asked concerned._

"_A little but I'll be fine." Ashley remover her arm around Spencer. Then slipping off her lather jacket and then walked behind Spencer and placed it on Spencer. Spencer breathed in Ashley's smell, like vanilla, and Ashley, was the only way Spencer would be able to describe it. Ashley then rubbed Spencer's arms to create some type of warmth._

"_Better?" Ashley asked in a whisper. Spencer nodded to her. Ashley then slipped her arm around Spencer again. They walked for some time, Ashley could tell Spencer was getting sleepy. "Tired?"_

_Spencer's eyes fluttered open she was just walking sleepily with Ashley. Spencer didn't answer, she just opened her eyes and smiled and nodded. Ashley walked her to her house._

"_I had fun with you Ashley." Spencer said_

"_I'm glad. Spencer?"_

"_Yea-" Ashley interrupted her with a kiss. It was simple, loving, and gentle._

"_I'm sorry." Ashley blushed and looked at the ground._

_Spencer kissed her on the cheek, "Good night Ashley."_

"_Good night Spencer." Ashley said with hearts in her eyes._


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy, I just got new music and headphones' so I'm inspired to write. And I will try to make this one longer. This chapter was inspired by Bruno Mars's song talking to the Moon; listen to it as you read.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.8_

Ashley was sitting at one of the lunch tables at about 3. She had been waiting for Spencer for about 20 minutes. She looked at her phone for the 7th time this minute. She didn't know what to expect from this conversation, at first she couldn't wait to talk to her but then saw her with Carmen. Maybe she had no right to intervene in there fight, but she couldn't let Spencer get hit, she thought. Did she come on to strong by kissing her, but she kissed her back. She didn't know what to think. What could Spencer want to talk about? Ashley hoped it would be that Spencer wanted her, and was done whit Carmen, but doubted that was it. Ashley looked at her phone again, 3:01 it said. Ashley pulled out her iPod and put on a sad song. To have a little pity party for herself. No Spencer, no happy Ashley. Ashley then pulled out a sketch book and started to draw Spencer, if she couldn't have Spencer maybe a picture so she could remember her how she know her.

Ashley got lost in her music and art; she finely looked at her phone again, 3:27 it said. Ashley let out a sigh; Spencer must have forgone her she thought. Ashley packed up her things, and got in her car to take a lonely ride to her dark and empty house. Her mom was out to only god knows where, and Kyla was at Aiden's house. So Ashley was left alone…. again.

When Ashley got home she pulled out her school books and started her homework. She had trig, social studies, and English home work. It took Ashley about a half hour to finish it. As she finished her trig homework her phone started working she hoped it would be Spencer with so apologue like I'm got in trouble with my mom, or something she know didn't happen.

"Hello?" Ashley said hopeful and shy.

"_Heyyy, Ash!"_ Kyla's high voice rang in to the phone.

"Hi Kyla, what's up?" Ashley asked a little disappointed.

"_I'm eating over Aiden's, you ok for dinner by yourself?"_ Kyla asked.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine." Ashley stuttered.

"_Ok, I'll talk to you later, love ya!" _Kyla made kissy noise in to the phone and the hung up.

Ashley finishes the rest of her homework, and made herself a TV dinner. She sat in front over the TV and watched the Simpsons, and then went and laid out side, under the stares. Ashley saw the big full moon outside, and could put the stares it an order to look like Spencer's face.

"I wonder if you see it too." Ashley said thinking about Spencer looking at the big moon.

Spencer was about to turn the corner to the quad, but stopped. She saw Ashley sitting at the table. Spencer liked Ashley, but didn't know Ashley. Ashley is sweet and brave, and Spencer thinks she is the reason she brake up with Carmen for. But Carmen was sweet; Carmen was brave, at first. How did she know Ashley wouldn't hurt her too? Spencer had no clue who to trust but, she wanted to trust Ashley. Ashley saved her from Carmen why would she hurt me? Spencer asked in her head. Spencer looked around the corner and was Ashley looking around nervously and looking at her phone.

Carmen never weight for Spencer like Ashley was doing right now. Carmen would have just told Spencer to come find her. Ashley's face looked like a miserable, confused puppy dog. Spencer wanted to go over to her and give her a hug and see how happy Ashley's face would get. Ashley now pulled out her iPod and a sketch book to draw in Spencer saw. Spencer bit all her nails, and looked at her phone, 3:02 it said.

Spencer watched Ashley get lost in the music and art. Spencer got lost in Ashley; Spencer wanted to be right next to her watching her. But Spencer didn't want to walk over there and get yelled at for being late. Ashley pulled out her phone and the picked up herself and put it in her backpack.

Spencer looked at her phone, 3:28. Spencer said she would meat Ashley there after last bell which was at 2:40. Spencer stud up Ashley. Spencer watched as Ashley got in her car and drove home. Spencer started to cry, she ran to her car, trying to not cry so much. Spencer cried for about 2 hours, she didn't want to eat. She stopped crying long enough to do her homework. It was dark out when she finished, she sat on the leg of her window. Spencer looked at the stars and the full moon.

A knock came from her door, "Come in." Spencer said weekly.

Her dad popped his head in, holding a bowl of ice cream "I thought you might want some." He said walking over to her handing her the bowl.

"Thanks," she said and took the bowl.

"Whatever is bothering you will be fine tomorrow." He said kissing the top of her head and rubbed her back and walked out of the room.

"Maybe Ashley can see the moon too." Spencer said.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG, I just watch **_**Lost and **__**Delirious **_**sooooo sad, so I need to do something to make me happy. And ****WOW, I'm sooooo addicted to reviews so they'll make me happy. PLEASE keep reviewing!**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.9_

Ashley hadn't seen Spencer in about a month, she tried calling her but go no answered her calls. Ashley wanted Spencer so bad, she became obsessed. Ashley drew pictures of her, Ashley found out where Spencer hung out, she found out where her looker was and debated whether or not to put a note in it. But she told no one about it because they would think she was crazy, but it was the only way Ashley could feel close to Spencer, and after about 2 weeks it was the only way Ashley felt alive. Without Spencer Ashley couldn't breathe, Ashley couldn't live her life. Ashley all ways took the long way home past the park and Spencer's house. Ashley tried to stop being a stoker to Spencer but she felt like if she stopped so would her breathing.

Today Ashley drove past Spencer's house on her way to school. And Ashley saw Spencer today, she started to keep a journal of when she saw Spencer, and what she was doing, or wearing. Spencer was talking to her co-caption Madison Duarte. Spencer was wearing a purple and with striped polo, and a pair of skinny jeans. Ashley wrote this in her journal quickly trying not to stare at Spencer. Ashley wanted to stare, Ashley thought Spencer was beautiful in her outfit today. Ashley looked down and debated whether to go over to Spencer and talk to her but then thought she would seem weird. But when Ashley looked up Spencer was gone, she looked around but there was no trace of her. The bell rang meaning it was time to go to class, so Ashley sighed and hoped to see her later.

Ashley shuffled to class, Ashley did well in school she was one of the kid that didn't really have to study, so some days she would not pay attention and still do good. Lately she had a lot of thoughts days in class. She spent her time drawing Spencer or writing her notes she would never send. The day continued and Ashley didn't see Spencer. Ashley hated days like this, she was tested with seeing Spencer but never saw her the rest of the day. Spencer was a drug to Ashley, she get the high but in the end she feel twice as worst.

Ashley was getting ready to leave school, she was heading to her looker to gather the books. But saw someone dart behind the side of the lockers. Ashley walked over there and as she was about to turn and look at them, the person dashed around and started running down the hall. All Ashley could see was a flash of blonde. Ashley ran after the person, Ashley was right behind them when the blond took a quick corner and darted in to a class room. Ashley fallowed them around the corner and in to the class room.

The blond was Spencer Carlin, she was holding on to a desk breathing heavy. Ashley looked at Spencer and Spencer looked up from the desk and their eyes meet one anther. Ashley wanted to say something but was at a loss of words.

"Why did you fallow me?" Spencer huffed up. Ashley surged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said looking at the gowned.

"For what?" Spencer said as her breathing returned to normal.

"I came on to strong and pushed you away from me." Ashley said having no trouble breathing.

"I was the one that stud you up, **I** didn't answer you calls, _**I**_pushed you away from me. I didn't think I could trust you, I didn't want to get hurt. Carmen was sweet like you once." Spencer said knowing it was her one fault. And had a few tires come down her face.

Ashley got closer to Spencer, and held her face gentle in her hands and wiped the tires off Spencer's face with her thumbs. "I could never hurt you." Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear. They stared in to one another's eyes for a moment and then Ashley kissed Spencer's forehead sweetly.

Ashley dreamed of this moment, it was all she ever thought about. The moment when she talked to Spencer again, kissed her and was able to hold her in her arms once more. "Spencer?" Ashley pulled away a little but was still holding Spencer's hand.

"Yeah." She said wanting Ashley to continue.

"I like you a like and was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" Ashley looked at the gowned and blushed.

Spencer laughed and had a few more happy tires go down her face, "I'd love too."


	10. Chapter 10

**If you thought Ashley was crazy, then that's good I just wanted to show how Ashley hasn't had a good relationship with anyone and someone comes in to her life & wants her she gets "attached" to them. It also shows Ashley isn't perfect cuz in the begging she had no flaws but one of her flaws is being over attached to things or people. This is what Spencer did in that month when they went separated.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.10_

Spencer looked at her buzzing phone; it was the third time this week Ashley called her. It was about a month since the time Spencer was a no show at the little meeting. Spencer told Ashley they would talk about it then but didn't have the courage to talk to her. Spencer would pain what to say to Ashley all the time, and would play out reactions in her head. Spencer dreamed about Ashley, normally little things like kissing her, or going up to her and talking to her about how she felt. Spencer know where Ashley's locker was. She would hide behind the side of the lockers, and tell herself she would tell Ashley how she felt. But would always end up just hiding there and watching her walk to her car.

Spencer once again stud behind the lockers again, '_I'm going to tell her, I'm going to tell her' _Spencer told herself. Ashley's locker opened, Ashley swapped the books she had with ones she need for homework. The locker closed, and Ashley walked to her car. Spencer looked at Ashley like she had something to say, but then just sighed and walk to her owe car. Spencer drove home in silence. Spencer ran over her day in her head, she saw Ashley lunch. Spencer wanted to sit with her, but was just with Madison and the other cheer girls.

The month Spencer didn't talk to Ashley, Spencer spent finding out about Ashley. She asked the cheer girls' one said she was fucking sexy amazing. Others said she was super sweet, is really nice, funny, and so kind. Spencer found out he dad died when she was little; she has a half sister, and volunteers a lot. Spencer wanted to make sure Ashley was nothing like Carmen before she went through with going out with Ashley.

Spencer walked in her house and hung her jacket in the closet. Then walked up series and look at herself in the mirror. She then looked at her wrist; they had old scares from when Carmen hurt her. Spencer was the olds new scar. She rubbed it hard, and then started to pick at it up till it started to bleed. Spencer wanted it gone, off her arm for ever. Spencer ran in to the bathroom and took out a razor and cut the rest of the ugly scar off. Spencer wanted it gone; she wanted all memories of Carmen gone.

She only wanted to remember Ashley, only Ashley. When so got older she didn't want to remember in high school get beat, but want it to fill it with love. Not fear, not heat, not Carmen, but Ashley, desire, and love. The cut started to bleed and it felt good for Spencer to get rid of it, to be done with her. But the blood wouldn't stop; she put pressure on the cut. The cut now stung but after a few minutes it stopped. Spencer put a bandage on it and wiped the tiers away from her face.

"Spencer time for dinner." Glen yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Spencer wiped the last tear away, "Ok, Glen." She splashed water on her face and walked down the steps and know she was finally done with Carmen and will be able to be with Ashley now.

**What did you think?**

**& I have a question for you guys I read this story some time ago. And wonder if anyone know what it is called.**

**Spencer and Ashley where dating and Paula caught them. She made Spencer go to therapy, and she let Ashley drop her off to the first one because she thought Ashley would be gone some. But the therapies said Spencer had nothing wrong with her. And in the end Spencer went to grope therapy because her mom didn't like the therapist, and Spencer wanted to go because she started cutting herself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've been busy I'm sorry this is so late. I wanted to get this out before charismas but my family came-up and I have been in & out of NYC the pasted days. Today we lost my little cousin, but we found him, thank god. This chapter longer so I have been progressively writing this.**

_**How It Should Be**_

_Chap.11_

Today was the night. Ashley looked at her phone and looked at the time a quarter to 7, Spencer told Ashley to pick her up for their date. Ashley got butterflies where she thought about it. She took a gulp of her hot coco from starbucks and headed up to the steps to the door. Ashley had a hot coco for Spencer in her hand. Ashley rang the doorbell, and the door flung open, it was Glen Carlin. "H—hi, is ummm Spencer ready for are date?" Ashley said nerves.

"Not yet, but come in she will be down in a few." Glen showed Ashley in.

An older man comes down the hall Ashley was standing in. "Hi, you must be Spencer's father, I'm Ashley." Ashley shock his hand

"Yes, you can call me Author. Come sit." Author showed Ashley in to the living room. Ashley sat on the chough next to Author. "Ashley I hared from my son Glen you are an athlete, what do you play?" Author wanted to get to get to know Ashley to make sure she was a good kid.

"I ummm play basketball, field hockey, softball and rugby sir." Ashley said proudly.

"WOW that sounds like a lot. How do you do in school with all of that on your plate?" Author said impressed.

"Well I in well I'm in all advanced class and I get like straight B's." Ashley stated.

"That's impressive Ashley. Now Ashley my daughter is very important to me, before you go out with her, you have to treat her like you would want yourself." Author stands up.

Ashley nodes and shakes his hand, "I won't let you down sir." Ashley says.

As Ashley turns her head she sees Spencer walking down the steps. Ashley walks over to her stunned at how go she looked. "H-how do I look?" Spencer said nerves.

"Beautiful." Ashley said and held Spencer's hand the rest of the way down the steps. "I- I got you this," she hands the hot coco to Spencer, "its hot coco. I hope you like it."

Spencer took a little sip of the coco. "It's very good," Spencer licked her lips, as she stared at Ashley.

"Spencer have fun." Author kissed her on the head and walked back to end of the hall.

Ashley led Spencer to her car, then opened the passenger side door and helped Spencer in. Ashley closed the door and ran over to her side of the car. "Are you ready for are ummmm," Ashley looks down blushes and bake up at Spencer with a smile "Are date?"

Spencer nodes "Yeah," Ashley starts to pull out of the driveway "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Ashley gave her a wink and continued driving. Ashley then changed the subject to get Spencer not to ask anymore. "So how was your day to day not to rough?" Ashley asked.

"It was good, but I didn't see you and I couldn't weight for are date." Spencer looks at Ashley lovingly and Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and gave her a really happy smile.

"So, how was your day, did ya miss me?" Spencer gave her a cheeky smile and a laugh.

"Yeah good day I hurt my shoulder in rugby practice, and I missed you sooo much." Ashley told Spencer as they pulled in to their specials destination. As Spencer turns her head to see she was meet with bright lights and a lot of kids. "Do you want to barrow one of my sweatshirts in the back it's a little cold?" Ashley asked. Spencer didn't say anything she was still amazed by the carnival I front of her, "Spencer?" Ashley asked.

"Ummm, what did you say?" Spencer was Spencer asked with a smile.

"Do you want to use one of my sweatshirts its a little cold?" Ashley asked again with a little laugh.

"Ummm, no thanks I'll be fine but thanks." Spencer answered.

Ashley got out and ran over to Spencer's side of the car and opened the door for her "Miss. Carlin?" And extended her hand to Spencer, and Spencer took it happy. Ashley and Spencer walked over to the ticket booth. "Two of the bracelets please."

The girl in the ticket booth said "30 dollars please."

Ashley and Spencer pulled out their wallets. "No. Spencer I asked you on the date I pay for you put your money away." Ashley insisted.

"No let me pay for mine." Spencer tried to give her the money but Ashley wouldn't take it.

"Nope, here is your bracelet Miss. Carlin." Ashley put her bracelet on, but Spencer was having trouble putting it on "Let me." Ashley held Spencer hand and put it on for her ant then looked at one another and smiled. "What do you want to do first, play a game, get a bit or go on some rides?" Ashley asked rubbing her hands together and looked around.

"Ummmm, let's get a snack and walk around to see what is here." Spencer said.

"Ok what do you want?" Ashley looked at the menu, she intertwined their hands together "Fried Oreos, fried Twinkies, funnel cake, cotton candy, hot dog, fries, a soda, a shake, anything sound good to you?" Ashley said looking a Spencer who was eyeing the menu.

"Ummm, do you want to plate of fries with me?" Spencer looked at Ashley with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah I would love to do you want to get a shake too?" Ashley asked.

"I could never drink one of those!" Spencer said cuddling in to Ashley's side and looping here arms together.

"Well we could share to shake, I'm not sick." Ashley said and then blushed tortes the end of her sentence.

"Ok, we could share." Spencer held Ashley tighter.

"Sharing is caring." Ashley said with a stupid smile, and thought _smooth really smooth Ash._

"Does that mean you care about me?" Spencer said with a cocky all knowing smile.

"Yeah, well… I care but I ummmm…. I didn't mean it in a creepy way." Ashley said stumbling over her words a she turned all red.

"Oh I see." Spencer smile and stepped in line with Ashley still thinking about what she said behind Spencer.

"One thing of fries and a shake please." She told the 17 year old boy with sweat and pimples o his face.

"Yeah coming up." He said and gave Spencer a grin he thought was sexy.

"So Ashley did you figure out what you said yet?" Spencer asked weighting for the boy to come back.

"Ummm, wellllll…. *_sigh* _no." Ashley said.

"It's ok I thought it was cute." Spencer pulled out her money. The boy came back with the fries & shake. "$3.50 right?" Spencer said.

"Well I could be free if you & I go in to the tunnel of _**LOVE**_ with me after my shift." He said touching Spencer's hand that was on the counter with his greases hand.

"Yeah she would love to when you take a shower and yeah when you aren't flirting with my date." Ashley said I and angry voice. Spencer loved when Ashley got all protective of her.

"So you guys are like…."

"LESBIANS?" Ashley said.

"Yeah," he eyed them up thinking about then naked together.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DROW A PICTURE OR SOMETHING?"

"Yeah if you would like." He said with a creepy grin.

Ashley grabbed the fries, shake & Spencer and walked away. "Sorry," Ashley said sitting at a table.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"I just got really fired up back there and I didn't mean to yell." Ashley said.

"Its ok I would have done the same thing, that guy was creepy." Spencer laughed, "Fry?" Ashley nodded "Open." Spencer held the fry in her hand, Ashley opened her mouth, and Spencer feed her. "Better?" Spencer asked. Ashley shock her head

Ashley and Spencer finished their food as they walked around the carnival. Spencer asked Ashley if they could go on the graviton. The ride that spines really fast at you can like clime on the walls. Ashley said yes, but Ashley hated that ride. Ashley went on to make Spencer happy. Spencer and Ashley finished that ride and then Ashley picked a ride called the Frisbee. It spines and goes up and down. Spencer and Ashley went on a lot of rides and there stomachs made it with everything still in it. Ashley and Spencer where finishing their date.

"Hey, you want to play a game?" Ashley asked. It was the game you shoot the water in the clowns moth.

"I'm not really go at thoughts." Spencer said looking at Ashley and her hands intertwined by her side.

"I'll help you." Ashley pulled Spencer over to it. Ashley put Spencer in the front of the little stole, and then Ashley sat behind Spencer. "Put your hands here." Ashley placed Spencer's hands on the trigger. "Now, close one eye and look for the target, and squirts." Ashley put a little presser in Spencer's hands as the alarm went off and water went out of the gun.

"We have a winner!" The man handed a big stuffed animal over to Spencer.

"YEAAA! Thank you Ashley." Spencer gave Ashley a big hug.

"No problem." Ashley said. For the rest of the night Spencer walked snuggled in to Ashley.

"Ashley?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on the fairs weal?"

"YEAH! Of cores." Ashley and Spencer stood on line for a minute and where then on the fairs weal. Spencer and Ashley sat on one side and floppy, the stuffed rabbit sat on the other side. Spencer snuggled in to Ashley.

"I had a good time to night." Spencer said.

"Me too." Spencer and Ashley went around once and where now at the top. "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I sound like an idiot but, I have been staring at you at night and I really want to kiss you. So can..." Ashley was happily interrupted by Spencer's lips on her own.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know I haven't up-dated in like… FOREVER! And every one is mad at me but hind it in your heart's to forgive me. Thank you! **

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap. 12_

Ashley pulled up to school 5 minutes before she would regularly get there. She got there so that she would have time to go to her locker and there be at Spencer's locker seconds before Spencer arrived there. It had been a month sense their first date. Ashley looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair and make out. She then popped a breath mint in her mouth. Then shut her locker and walked over to Spencer's locker. Spencer wasn't there yet, so Ashley pulled out her iPhone and started fiddling with it.

Ashley was soon snapped out of her focus on her phone and was now focused on the girl that just kissed her. "Hey." Ashley said happily and then kissed Spencer on the lips.

"MMMMM, minty fresh." Spencer said breathing in the smell of Ashley's mint.

"Thank you," Ashley said with a goofy smile. "So you have any plains this weekend?" Ashley asked.

"Ummmm, yeah." Spencer said opening her locker.

"Ohhh, what are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was going to ask you if ummm well… my mom and dad wants to meet you and get to know you better so I was wondering if you could come to diner Saturday?" Spencer says grabbing Ashley's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"Ohhhh, ummm yeah sounds great." Ashley's voice changes tone telling Spencer she was nerves.

"You'll be fine." Spencer kisses Ashley on the cheek. The first bell rings and Spencer shuts her locker. "Walk me to class?" Spencer says bubbly.

"Yeah," Ashley gulps then grabs Spencer's books and they start to walk to class.

Spencer sits on Ashley's bed with her legs crossed weighting for Ashley to walk out of her closet. Ashley walks out of the closet with a tank top and a pair of little shorts on. "Spencer I have no clue what to wear, help me." Ashley wined grabbing Spencer's hand and giving it a loving kiss and a little pout.

"Yeah well then go in that. You look cute in your shorts." Spencer giggled a little.

"No, I really need your help. I know I met your dad but this is where your parents make their big decision about me. I want them to like me, what's your mom's favorite color?" Ashley asks.

"Yellow," Spencer gets up and walks in to Ashley's closet and gabs a yellow top, a pair of darker shiny jeans and a pair of flats. "Here this is perfect." Spencer says with a smile laying it out on Ashley's bed.

"I shouldn't dress up more?" Ashley asks.

"What would you be dressing up for it's just my parents?" Spencer says.

"Well you'll be there and well you're a really good reason to dress up for." Ashley say holding Spencer's hands in hers and then starts to blush.

"Well thank you." Spencer says looking at the floor. And Ashley gets her attention by giving her a kiss on the lips. "That outfit is perfect." Spencer says after the kiss.

"Are you sure I shouldn't were heals?" Ashley says.

"Well not big heels small ones would look nice." Spencer says with a silly grin on her face.

"Good I have the perfect ones." Ashley says running in to the closet. Ashley walks out with gold one inch heels. "Don't you think they would look nice?"

"Yeah very nice." Spencer says looking at them.

"What time do we have to be there by?" Ashley asked.

"Ummmm, we have to be there in like a half hour." Spencer said.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed then I have to do a few things before we get to your house." Ashley grabbed her close and ran in to bathroom.

A few minutes Ashley walked out of the bathroom. She gulped "So what do you think?" Spencer turned her head to look. Spencer's heart stops as she looks at Ashley. "The heels too much?" Spencer doesn't say a word but just walks over to Ashley a kisses her passionately. "Does that mean good?" Ashley asks just above a whisper. Spencer bits her lip and nodes. "Ok then let's go." Ashley grabs her keys and Spencer's hand and runs out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry I haven't up-dated lately. My parents are going through a divorce and it's been hard for me. I didn't want to really write because it wouldn't be a happy chapter if I wasn't happy.**

_**How It Should Be**_

_Chap.13_

Spencer sat in the passenger set of Ashley's car. Spencer looked over to see Ashley looking nerves. Spencer held Ashley's hand in her to com her nerves. "OK, so we need to pick up a few things." Ashley said looking at the rode. Spencer nodded in reply. Ashley pulls in to a flower shop. "I'll be right out."

"Ok, I'll be weighting." Ashley places a kiss on Spencer's cheek and runs in to the flower shop. Spencer sat in the car playing with the radio, until her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. and it said Mom. "Hi mom." Spencer chimed in to the phone.

"Hey, Spencer I wanted to make sure Ashley wasn't allergic to anything so I don't you know kill her." Paula laughed.

Spencer was worried about what her mom just said, but lucky Ashley was not allergic to anything. "No, mom she is not allergic to anything." Ashley walked out of the flower shop with a brown bag and a hand full of flowers, and hoped in the car. "We are on our way home so I'll see you in ten. I love you bye." Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"Ok Spencer I love you too, see you soon." Paula said & then hung up the phone.

"Was that your parents?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, my mom checking on us to see what time we would be there. What's all this?" Spencer said looking at the flowers and brown bag."

"Can you hold this?" Spence took the drown bag. "Gâteau au fromage avec un filet de chocolat." Spence looked at Ashley with a confused look. "Cheesecake with a chocolate drizzle, sorry it's a French floweriest." Ashley said with a little smile.

"You know French?"Spencer asked.

"Yeah, me and my dad spent a month is France." Ashley said.

"What are the flowers for?" Spencer asked.

"Well they are yellow & white lily's which means thank you & you are sweet, so I got these for your mom. And this is a honeysuckle it means I's devoted to you it's for you. Can I ummm put it in your hair when we get out of the car?" Spencer healed the flower in her hand and took in its rich sent.

"Yes, you can. Thank you." Spencer leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss. Ashley nodded with a goofy smile & started the car and in no time they were at Spencer's house in no time.

"Let me get out first and grab the cheesecake, ok?" Ashley asked. Spencer just nodded in reply. Ashley ran over to Spencer's side and took the cheesecake in the bag & placed it on the ground. Spencer grabbed the lily's form the back of the car and her honeysuckle in the other hand. "Can I put it in your hair now?" Ashley asked with that same stupid grin.

"Yeah," Ashley stepped closer to Spencer and pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear and then put the honeysuckle on behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." Ashley whispered in to Spencer's ear like it was a secret for only then to know, then Ashley kissed Spencer cheek. Ashley picked up the cheesecake and held Spencer's hand and they waked through the door.

"Mom were here." Spencer said walking though the door to see her dad, Glen, and Clay sitting in the living room.

Author walked over to Spencer and gave her a hug. "Hi baby girl." He said.

"Hi dad. Ashley you remember my dad right?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again sir." Ashley said with a nerves tone.

"You too." He said with a smile.

"This is Glen, and Clay my brothers." Spencer said.

"Hi Ashley." They both said.

"Ashley it's so good to finely meet you." Paula said walking down the hall.

"Hello Mrs. Carlin." Spencer handed the flowers to Ashley. "Ohhh yeah I got these for you." Ashley handed them to Paula.

"There beautiful, thank you." Paula said.

"Ohhh and I got cheesecake too. Where should I put this?"Ashley asked.

"I'll take it." Said Spencer "Ashley me and my mom will finish diner up it should be almost all done, you go sit it in the living room with my brothers & dad." Spencer said walking in to the kitchen. Ashley walked in to the living room with the boys.

After a few minutes Paula called everyone to the table. Ashley sat next to Spencer the boys at the other side & Author and Paula at the heads of the table. Paula put roster chicken on the table, with mash potatoes and green beans. Spencer told Ashley not to eat until they said grace early. So Ashley watched what Spencer did so she didn't look like an idiot. Ashley connected her hands to gather and Paula said grace. Then every dug in. "So Ashley what do you do for fun?" Author asked.

"I play a lot of sports, and the other part of my time goes to school really."

"Oh what sports?" Author asked.

"Basketball, field hockey, softball and a little rugby." Ashley answered.

"So like a sport for every season." Glen said.

"Yeah," Ashley chuckled.

"How do u have time for school?" Clay asked.

"Well I take all advanced classes and there hard but I get high B's low A's in them. Colleges would rather have a student that is well rounded then a student that is only good a t one thing." Ashley said.

"That is very impressive Ashley." Paula complimented.

"Thanks you. So Mrs. Carlin Spencer told me you are a doctor how is that as a job, I find that very interesting?" Ashley asked.

"You can call me Paula if you like, and being a doctor is a stressful job, but very rewording to know that you are saving lives." Paula loves when people ask about her job.

"That really does sound interesting what kind of doctor are you?" Ashley asked.

"Well I am a sergeant that works in the E.R." Paula said.

"That's just to cool _Paula._" Ashley said. "Mr. Carlin Spencer also tells me that you are a social worker, which must be cool to like help kids." Ashley said.

"Yes, it's also a rewording job to help kids, and teens." Author said with a smile. Paula & Author asked Ashley some more question during diner. The Author & Paula cleaned the dishes & set up the dessert. Ashley asked if they need help but they said no thank you.

When dessert was set up Paula put the flowers Ashley got in the middle of the table. Everyone sat down and chatted lightly as they ate the cheesecake. "Ashley did you ever tell my mom what the flowers meant?" Spencer asked.

"Ohhh no I didn't. The yellow ones mean thank you & the white ones mean you are sweet. So in other words thank you for having me, & it was really very sweet of you."

"Well I never know that flowers could say that much." Paula said with a slight blush.

"Yeah everyone means something different, and together," Ashley paused and touched the pedals of one of the flowers "they can say entire books together." Ashley smiled as she let go of the flower. Ashley looked at Spencer and brushed her hand agents the flower in Spencer's hair. They all finished there dessert and then Paula and Author said goodbye Ashley and now Spencer and Ashley were at the front door saying goodbye.

"So was it as bad as you thought?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"No your family is cool." Ashley answer grabbing Spencer's in her own.

"When you meet my sister you'll be in for a treat." Spencer said.

"This amazing Alison I have heard so much about, I can't weight." Alison is Spencer's older sister I college. Spencer idolizes Alison and talks to Ashley about her all the time. "Well I got to go finish up an essay. Can I call you like 10:20 to say goodnight?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, bye." Spencer and Ashley kiss goodbye. Spencer watch her walk to her car and sees it drive away.

"Spencer?" Paula yells.

"Yeah, mom?" Spencer says.

"We need to talk about diner!" Paula yells.

**I'm going to try to get another chapter out by V-day, or like that week. I'm tiring to get back in to this so keep posted.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I need like EVERYONE to comment. You can do it! You don't even need to log in. AND I saw that people think Ashley is too perfect. Well things are about to get interesting. It may not be in this chapter but I want to keep the readers interested till the end. So I have I have a plain to do that.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.14_

"Spencer?" Paula yells.

"Yeah, mom?" Spencer says.

"We need to talk about diner!" Paula yells. Spencer gulps and tries to think if anything went wrong.

"Ummm, yeah mom?" Spencer gulps.

"Do you think the chicken was dry?" Spencer breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Yeah mom the food was good."Spencer laughed. Spencer was about leave the room her mom said. "Spencer," Spencer turned around "Your father and I really like Ashley. She is a wonderful young lady and a good match for you. I just wanted you to know that." Paula walked over to her daughter and kissed her head, "Good night sweetie."

"Night mom." Spencer walked to her room and shoots Ashley a _'you're amazing'_ text. Then Spencer jumped in to the shower. When Spencer got out she dried her hair and put on a pair of pajama pants with a tank top. Then her phone started ringing, the caller I.D. said Ashley and a goofy picture popped up on her screen. "Hey, Ashley." Spencer said in to the phone.

"Hi, Spencer I was just calling to tell you good night." Ashley said.

"Well after you left my mom told me you are a wonderful young lady." Spencer repeated.

"Well I think your mom is pretty cool, I have to finish essay so I'll talk to you tomorrow night babe." Ashley says with a grin on her face as she lends back in her chair & clicked the pen in her hand.

"Yeah ok, night Ashley kisses." Spencer said.

"Kisses." Ashley laughed & hung up the phone. Ashley looked at the computer screen in front of her, then back at her notes and continued to type.

"Hey," a slim brunet walked in to the room with two glasses of wine. She swayed her hips from side to side and then hand Ashley a glass.

"Thanks." Ashley said sipping some from the glass.

"Who was on the phone." The brunet asked.

"Ohhh, it was just Spencer." Ashley said blushing.

"Awww, little Ashley has a girlfriend." The brunet pinks Ashley's cheeks.

"Shut up Kyla!" Ashley swats Kyla's hand away.

"It's cute, I can't wait to meet her." Kyla said laughing at Ashley.

"You're not going to meet her, till I say you can." Ashley points at Kyla.

"I'll just 'run in' to you guys some time." Kyla laughs more.

"No stop it's not funny." Ashley says.

"Whatever, I got to go date with Aiden." Kyla gets up and walks out of the room. Ashley finishes her essay and then crawls in to bed.

/******/********/*******/********/********/*******/********/*******/*****/

Spencer gets to her locker and Sees Ashley weighting for her. Spencer runs over to Ashley. "HEY, I got the best news last night." Spencer says taking the coffee from Ashley hand that was for her.

"Oh yeah what was it?" Ashley asked.

"Alison is coming home this weekend, and she is wants to meet you. So is it cool if we go out with her this weekend?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, it's cool." Ashley says. "Can I walk you to class?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah." Spencer answers and then they walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

**I have a few things to talk about. 1) Yes, I changed my pen name cuz I use this name forever thing 2) I do use spell check, & I try my best 3) I read my "states" for my story and I guessed people from the USA & UK but OMG people from like Germany, Australia, New Zealand, and a lot of places I can't pronounce, that is so cool. 4) I need a beta reader, please please please! Thank you.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.15_

Spencer sat at her desk playing on the computer and chatting on AIM with Ashley. When a pair of hands covered her eyes "Guess who." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Ashley?" Spencer giggled.

"NO, try again." the person giggled, and then another person giggled.

, and Spencer know who it was.

"Alison!" Spencer said pulling the hands off her face and spring around to see a heart shaped face with blond wavy hair, and tight red lips.

"Spency!" Alison yelled pulling the girl in to a tight hug.

"I have missed you." Spencer said still hugging Alison.

"Me too, sister." Alison said as the hug broke up. Spencer noticed the other girl in the back of the room. "Spencer this is Trisha, Trisha this is my sister Spencer." Trisha stuck her hand out, and Spencer met her hand and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." Trisha said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to Trisha." Spencer said with a giggle.

"Soooo, now that you know my friend I want to meet you '_special' _friend." Alison said plopping herself on Spencer bed, and swung her legs.

"You can sit Trisha, and you will meet her, before we go out on are date this evening." Spencer said looking in the mirror and fixed her make-up.

Alison went over to Spencer and started playing with her hair and saying "Ya know your hair is soooo pretty." And she flashed a dazzling smile.

"You have only been here for like a second and you want something, what is it?" Spencer said.

"Well I just got here and I want to spend time with you so can Trisha come. Me and Trisha can pretend were on a date or something." Alison gave Spencer the famous Carlin pout.

"You don't have to pretended Trisha and you are gay I'll call Ashley and ask her if we can go on our date another time." Spencer said picking up the phone.

"Ummmm Spencer just for the recorded I am gay." Trisha said.

"Well then you don't have to pretend you like…" Spencer looked and her sister and with a disgusted look "THAT!" Spencer said with a laugh.

"HEYYY!" Alison said then hit Spencer with a pillow. The girls all shared a laugh together.

/*********/*********/*********/********/*******/

Spencer called Ashley and asked her if they could hold the date back. Spencer had to use baby talk, but Ashley said it was ok. Spencer, Alison, and Trisha where putting on make-up and getting dressed for their night out, then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Spence it's always good to keep them weighting." Trisha said with a wink and a cheeky hip bump, and then ran down the stairs.

Ashley stood on the front porch with a Camellia flower in her hand. "Ummm, you must be Alison." Ashley held her hand out.

"No, I'm Alison's friend Trisha" Trisha shook Ashley's hand.

"I'm Ashley." Ashley said

"Nice to meet you." Trisha said.

"You too Trisha." Ashley said.

"Spencer is almost done getting ready, thanks for letting me and Alison tag along. What's with the flower?" Asked Trisha.

"Well when me and Spencer have a date a try to pick a flower for my emotions." Ashley said touching the flower softly and looked at it. When Ashley looked back up Trisha was right in front of her.

"What's you emotion?" Trisha said in a deep voice.

"Admiration and perfection." Ashley said low. Trisha looked at Ashley's lips. Ashley stepped in to the den quickly. "So when will Spencer be down." Ashley said looking around.

"Soon." Trisha said step next to Ashley.

"Oh." Ashley stepped away from Trisha. Ashley hared someone cough by the steps and Ashley assumed it was Alison.

"Presenting Miss. Spencer Carlin." Alison said. Ashley ran over to the stair cases and stood at the bottom and weighted for Spencer to get to the bottom. Then kissed her on her cheek.

"You look very pretty Spencer, here is a flower I got." Ashley said and hand her the flower.

"What's with the flower?" Asked Alison.

"When me and Spencer go on a date I get a flower that means something." Ashley said.

"So, what does it mean Casanova?" Alison said with a giggle.

"Admiration and perfection." Ashley said with a blush.

"Thank you Ashley." Spencer said with a kiss.

"How sweet so we read to go out?" Alison asked, and everyone nodded.

"Does anyone have any idea what to do to night?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Alison said.

"What?" Spencer said.

"You'll see." Alison ran to Ashley's car laughing.

**& Please I need a BETA! & please ckeck out my new one-shot **_**The True Story of: a Heart Broken Girl.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok I know that I haven't up-dated in ummmm FOREVER, sorry. I think you all need this before Monday, the end of the Pretty Little Liars season, *cry**cry*. So I think we all need this, and how hot is Claire Holt (a.k.a. the other lesbian, the pretty blond one or Samara). I hope you all dislike Paige and are happy she won't be back forever, Yehhhhhh! I love that show & if you love that show you're an amazing person.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.16_

Ashley was driving Spencer was riding shotgun and Alison and Trisha were in the back. Alison was calling the shots tonight and was telling Ashley where to go. "Make a right up ahead." Alison shouted over the music coming out of the speakers. Ashley did that and pulled in to a parking lot of a club called ego.

"Is this it?" Trisha asked excited.

"Yeah" Alison said. They all got out of the car walked over to the club.

"This line is way too long, we'll ever get in." Trisha said. Spencer leaned over to Ashley and whispered something in her ear and then gave Ashley a kiss behind the ear.

"Ok Spencer." Ashley said with goo goo eyes. "I can get us in."

"How?" Alison asked.

"I'm Ashley Davies." Was all she needed to say and they were all in. "Drinks anyone?" Ashley shouted out. Spencer and Alison raised their hands. "Trisha?"

"I'll come with you." Trisha said.

"Go get us a table babe." Ashley said laughing. As Spencer gave Ashley a face, "Please?"

"OK," Spencer said as her and Alison went to get a table.

"So Trisha, are you and Alison together?" Ashley asked at the bar.

Trisha laughed "No, Alison is straight, but I am gay and single."

"Oh that's cool." Ashley said and noticed Trisha was I bit closer to her.

"Yeah single and looking for… well anything, and everything." Trisha said as she moved a little too close to Ashley. "Ya know, knowing you _the_ 'Ashley Davies' makes you even hotter." Trisha got even closer to Ashley. Ashley had a concerned look on her face.

"Trisha you're nice but I'm with Spencer and I'm looking for nothing more so please stop flirting with me." Ashley said gabbing her drinks and walking over to Spencer. Ashley sat next to Spencer and gave her a kiss on the cheek, knowing Trisha would see.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

Everyone finish a few drinks by now and where felling the music. "Ashley dance with me." Spencer said getting up and starting to dance around Ashley.

"Ok let's go." Ashley said taking Spencer's hand and being lead to the dance floor. Alison was with a guy and Trisha was drunk out of her mind and was dancing with some girl. Trisha didn't take her eyes off of Ashley.

"Ashley?" Spencer whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" Ashley said.

"You are the best person in my life, and I can't image it without you." The music paused and they looked in to one another's eyes. Then the beat pounded through the speakers and Ashley assaulted Spencer's lips with passion.

Trisha looked at Spencer with envy and kissed the girl she was dancing with, without passion, without love, with lust, with pain, with jealous. The only emotions she could feel at this moment.

But Ashley didn't notice, she didn't care at this moment she didn't care about anything but Spencer.

/****/****/****/****/***/***/***/

Later that night the girls went to the diner. Ashley was there designated she only had one drink at the club. Spencer and Alison had sobered up a bit more as there food came out, fries with melted cheeses and gravy. But Trish was still pretty drunk.

"So Ashley where did you meat Spencer?" Alison asked.

"Ummm I walked home one night after….." Ashley stopped and pushes a fry in her mouth.

"After I got in a fight with Carmen she walked me home." Spencer said finishing the sentence.

"Oh," Alison had hared what Carmen did.

"Who is Carmen?" Trisha asked

"My ex," Spencer said with a bit of anger.

"So if you meet Ashley when you were with you ex was Ashley like the other woman?" Trisha asked with harshness.

"No, we didn't date till like a month after I stopped seeing her." Spencer said looking at Ashley with a smile.

"Why did you break up?" Trisha said.

"That's talk for another time; I mean why bring in the past?" Ashley said.

"But you past defines you, you're past is everything about you." Trisha said angry.

Ashley tried to say something so Spencer wouldn't have to tell Trisha, but Spencer said "Ashley its ok. Trisha my ex uses to abuse me and I meet Ashley and she saved me from that relationship." Spencer looked at Ashley and grabbed her hand and squeezed and, at that moment Spencer knows her past no longer meant anything cuz Ashley was her future.


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG I'm back & with good new if you haven't seen it drum roll please…. THE GIRLTRASH OFFICAL TRAILER *Tada*. **/watch?v=aR4zXRdh73I&feature=player_embedded **I know I can't wait for the move. If you have seen it I have a few words "by 2a.m. I hope to make it with her" & "OHHH YES, OHHH FUCK YES TYLER WOO" hahahaha. AND I'm sooooo close to *100* comments! SOOOOO please, please, please, please, COMMENT!**

_**How It Should Be**_

_Chap.17_

The next day Spencer woke up with her head in Ashley's lap, and Ashley lovingly running her hands threw her hair. "Morning." Spencer said sleepily.

"Good morning baby girl." Ashley kissed the top of her head. "I like your sister she is cool." Ashley said.

"I'm glad, did you have fun?" Spencer still laid in Ashley's lap.

"Yeah, I like going out and dancing with you, I just wish I was better I dance like a white girl. What about you?" The girls laughed, and Ashley looked at her continuing to play with her hair.

"Yeah I liked it and we could take class together. I always wanted to learn to ballroom dance." Spencer said after laughing.

"Yeah sounds like fun. I'll try my best but I make no promises on how good I am." Ashley says and then they fall in to a comfy silence. But Ashley broke it with something important. "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Trisha?"

"She is ok. But I don't really know her, why?"

"Well ummmm… last night she ummm kind of like came on to me. I told I was not interested and that I was with you." Ashley said as she felt Spencer tens up.

"Ohhh." Spencer said in a harsh tone.

"I just didn't want there to be anything I didn't tell you, and I don't like her she has nothing on you." Ashley said and placed a long kiss on Spencer's head.

"Thank you for telling me I'm glad you did." Spencer sat up a kissed Ashley.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

"I'll see you later." Ashley said in the front door's door frame. Spencer nodded and Smiled. Then Ashley kiss her goodbye. Ashley walked to her car and drove off. Spencer shut the door and walked in to the kitchen. Spencer was in an aqua tank top with a pain of short lime green shorts on. She saw Alison sitting at the table with coffee and her hair a mess.

"Morning." Spencer said putting on the tea.

"Urgggg." Alison took a gulp of her coffee.

"Well you seem chipper this morning." Spencer said leaning agents the counter.

"Is there coffee?" Trisha said walking in to the kitchen.

"Yeah, over there." Spencer said coldly.

"Yesss coffee." Trisha grabbed a cup and pored herself some. The tea pot boiled and Spencer turned off the stove and pored it in to a cup. "No coffee Spence?" Trisha asked.

"No she's a lesbian." Alison said laughing.

"To hung over to say good morning but not to hung over for lesbian jokes?" Spencer said laughing.

"Yeah." Alison said laughing. Spencer just rolled her eyes, laughed and sipped her tea.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

Spencer was sitting at her desk working on a history paper and on A.I.M. talking to Ashley , when Alison walked in. "Heyyy" Alison said sitting on her bed.

"Hi" Spencer said not taking her eyes off the computer. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to thank you for including Trisha, and me in your plains last night I had fun." Alison said. Spencer span around in her chair and looked at Alison.

"No problem and what did you think about Ashley?" Spencer asked, she had been waiting form her and Alison to talk about Ashley.

"It was pretty cool how she got us in the club, and I know she really likes you. Soooo I approve." Alison said smiling. Spencer ran over to Alison and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sooo glad you like her, but how do you know she really likes me?" Spencer asked pulling out of the hug.

"Cuz I saw Trisha hit on Ashley and I saw Ashley tell her 'I'm not looking for more, I'm with Spencer' or something like that." Alison said crossing her legs.

"Ashley real told Trisha off?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, well I wasn't surprised Trisha flirted with her she is a total slut." Alison said, and it made her smile because she know Ashley would never lie to her and Spencer could truly trust her.

**Also I'm sooooo sooooo soooooo close to *100* comments! SOOOOO please, please, please, please, COMMENT! ****I love you all **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, I'm sorry about the link I put it in the comment section though, and I wrote this like a day a go but the site would not let ne log in. I'm just watching SON and thought you guys deserve another up-date. Thank you all for helping me reach THE BIG 100. ILOVE YOU ALL! So here you go. I own nothing.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.18_

Ashley sat at her desk & waited for her Mac book to turn on when her phone rang. "You got Ashley." Ashley didn't look at the caller I.D.

"_Hi Ashley_." Ashley knows who it was.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" Ashley said with a little blush on her face, because it was Spencer.

"_Good and I'm so proud you told that Trisha hit on you, I know Carman would have never_." Spencer said through her iPhone

"Well I just did it because I would want you to tell if something like that happened to you." Ashley said honestly to Spencer.

"_Well thank you, I just wanted to tell you that, and I would love to talk more but Alison needs me so I will call you before bed_." Spencer said with a giggle.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, bye." Ashley said a little sad, because she wanted to talk some more.

"_Don't sound sad I'll you before bed and we can talk_." Spencer said with a slit blush.

"Ohhhh, OHHHH yeah we can talk before bed." Ashley said with a gulp and had a goofy smile on.

"_You're too cute, we will talk later kisses_." Spencer said.

"Ok kisses." Ashley said and they both hung up the phone.

Spencer hung up the phone & looked at Alison "What do you need?" Spencer asked putting her iPhone in her lap.

"Can you give me and Trisha a hand with her stuff?" Alison asked.

"Is she leaving?" Spencer asked a bit too happy.

"Yeah I didn't tell you, she is only staying for like two days and then is going to Napa with her parents." Alison stated.

"Oh I don't think I heard you, and yeah I can help." Spencer said, and she then thought _anything to get her away from Ashley faster._

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

A week later…

Spencer and Ashley at the beach on their date. They laid a towel out big enough for two and had a blanket on top of them. They watched the sun set and were looking at the stars. Spencer was snuggled into Ashley's side. Spencer gently kissed up Ashley's jaw line. Ashley got chills then Spencer went down slightly to Ashley's neck. Ashley gulped as Spencer seemed to get ever so close to the top of her shirt. "Spencer" Ashley's voice cracked.

"Unum?" Spencer said with continuing to kiss Ashley.

"I—I - I can't do this." Ashley said looking it to Spencer's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Spencer said hart broken.

"I'm not ready to ummmm….. have _sex_." Ashley said and looked at the ground.

"Is it cuz of me?" Spencer said letting out a tear or two.

"NO no I umm well… don't laugh…" Spencer nodded "I have never had….. ummmmm …. _sex._" Ashley said in a whisper.

"Really?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, I just never met anyone I wanted to do it with, until now." Ashley sat up, and so did Spencer. Ashley held Spencer's hands in her own. "Spencer Carlin I … I ….." she paused "Spencer Carlin I love you! And I wanted to wait because too many people as it but don't mean it but Spencer Carlin I love you to death." Ashley said looking in to Spencer's eyes.

"Ohhh Ashley," Spencer hugged her and whispered into Ashley's ear "I love you too!"

"Really?" Ashley said.

"Why do you sound so shocked? Ashley you are the sweets, kindest, most deserving person I know. I would be stupid to not be in love with you. When I first met you I couldn't get you off my mind, and when you saved me from Carman I truly fell in love." Spencer confessed. Ashley kissed Spencer as if there was no more time left in the world.

"I love you, but Spencer I am not ready for sex yet, is that ok?" Ashley said after there long kiss.

"Yes it is ok we can wait as long as you need to." Spencer said selling it with a kiss.

**I thought I would switch it from Spencer not being the ready one to Ashley cuz in this story Ashley is like the sweet naive on and if you haven't noticed I'm a big fan for like any apple product.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Omg I'm back, and so fast. I know it's a miracle. The last chapter was a little one so I plain on making this one longer. I just found this new girl on YouTube you should all check her out her user name is VeeEyeEm she is like super funny, and tell her jobananax333 sent you.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.19_

Ashley got home from softball practice; she had hurt her shoulder a little by thronging the ball. Ashley through her bag in the living room. "HELLO?" Ashley yelled in to the empty house. Her hello seemed to echo through the house a few times. Ashley wished Kyla was here she needs to have her wrap her shoulder after her shower. Ashley rolled her shoulder and started walking up the stairs. As Ashley entered her room she pulled off her jersey and pulled down her shorts, and walked in to the bathroom in her bra and underwear. Ashley started the shower and grabbed a towel. Ashley then pulled off her bra and underwear. Ashley stood in front of the mirror and flexed her muscles. Ashley wondered if Spencer would find her _SEXY_. The mirror then started to fog up, so Ashley jumped in the shower.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

After Ashley's Shower…

Ashley again stood in front of the mirror with a pair of shorts on with a sports bra and tank top on. Ashley tried to wrap up her shoulder, but it was not tight enough. "Grrrrr damn it!" Ashley grunted and pulled the wrap off and through it on the ground. Ashley though about calling Spencer and asking her to help her wrap her arm, but didn't want her to worry.

"_HELLOOOO_!" Kyla sing-songed as she walked in to the house.

"Heyyy Kyla I need you to help me with something?" Ashley yelled form her room. Kyla came walking in to her room.

"What do you need?" Kyla asked.

"Can you wrap my shoulder?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah come here." Ashley walked over to her "Why didn't you call Spencer and ask her to come over and help you?" Kyla asked. Kyla meet Spencer shortly after Ashley meet Alison.

"I don't want her to worry about it." Ashley said.

"Ok all done." Kyla said "Anything else you need help with?" Kyla asked.

"No, I'm going to call Spencer, and then I'll be in the attack if you need me." Ashley said.

"Ohhh, Ashley is going in her nerd lair." Kyla teased her.

"Shut up." Ashley shoved her slightly.

"Have you shown Spencer the attack yet?" Kyla asked.

"No, and I'm not going to show her it until I say so." Ashley says picking up her iPhone "Now if you will leave my room." Ashley said pushing Kyla out of her room. Ashley walked down the hall and opened the last door on the left, and walked up the steps. Ashley flips the lights on the large room came to life. Ashley turned on the twinkly lights around the room. From the selling hung model air planes Ashley had built. On the other side of the room there was a piano, & a guitar. There was a desk were Ashley had a model air plane Ashley had started and was working on. In a corner there was a chough and two lazy boys with a book shelf next to them.

Ashley sat in a lazy boy and dialed Spencer's number "_Hi Ashley_." Spencer said.

"Hey Spence how was your day?" Ashley asked

"_Good and yours_?" Spencer asked

"Better now that I'm talking to you, but I hurt my shoulder in practice today." Ashley waited to hear what Spencer would say.

"_OH MY GOD, what happened, are you ok_?" Spencer said a mile a minute.

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine, I just moved it the wrong way." Ashley said trying to reassure Spencer.

"_Do you need me to come over_?" Spencer asked nerves.

"NO I'm good Kyla is here." Ashley asked.

"_Ok I have to go have diner but I'll call you after_." Spencer said.

"Ok I love you kisses." Ashley said

"_Love you too kisses_." Spencer said hanging up. Ashley hung up her iPhone and set it on a coffee table. Ashley then turned on the stereo system and walked over to her desk and continued working on the air model plane.

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

A Few Hours Later…

Spencer had finished diner and was reapplying her make up in her car. Spencer know that Ashley had hurt her shoulder was Spencer was running to Walgreens (_a very popular drug store where I'm from_) and was picking up icy hot, Tylenol and a little bear that had a bandage on its arm but Spencer moved it so it was on the bears shoulder.

Spencer pulled up to Ashley's house and saw Kyla was pulling out. Kyla waved to Spencer, and Spencer waved back at her. Spencer walked in the house and yelled "Ashley?" but there was no answer. Spencer hired the music from up stairs and fallowed in. Spencer first looked in Ashley's room, but no Ashley. She then followed the music down the hall to the last door on the left. The music seemed to get louder as Spencer walked up a strange flight of stairs. Spencer thought _I have never been up here before._

"Ashley?" Spencer said timidly, and then looked at Ashley nodding her head sitting at the desk working on something. Spencer walked over to the radio and shouts it off.

Ashley turned around "Kyla I…" Ashley stared blankly at Spencer. "I umm…" Ashley stuttered.

"Hi" Spencer said looking at Ashley. Ashley got out of her sit and looked at Spencer.

"I was planning on showing you this room." Ashley stood playing with her hands "What do you think?" Ashley looked nervously.

Spencer looked at the plains and touched one gently. "Did you make them?" As Spencer walked closer to Ashley, and looked at the detail and how they looked like they were flying in the air.

"Yes all 36 of them." Ashley took a few steeps closer to Spencer.

"Why didn't you tell me you made them?" Spencer asked.

"I haven't told anyone but Kyla." Ashley said as the girls got closer to one another. "Sooo, do you like them?" Ashley asked.

"There beautiful." Spencer breathed out "how long have you been doing this for?" Spencer asked.

"Since I was 10, my dad and I use to do it and showed me then he died and it made me feel close to him. The ones we mad together are on that self." Ashley pointed to the ones on a self above her desk. "I want to be a pilot when I get older." Ashley said in a whisper, because Spencer was right next to Ashley.

"I think that is amazing." Spencer smiled and held Ashley's hand. Then Ashley looked in to Spencer's eyes and was the gentle soul from within, and Ashley knows if Spencer was ok with her deepest secret that she was ready for Spencer.


	20. Chapter 20

****************REUPLODED*************

**Hey I'm back & here with an up-date but first. I know, know you people are getting this from everyone but I feel like I have too. GO AND WATCH THE MOVIE THINGS www. youtube .com/user/southofnowhereonline#p/a/u/0/VHNprtOORIg & yes there are spaces so it will go up on this site. Ok so go & watch them & then you can read. I was so upset to see Ashley & Spencer not together but there has to be some kind of story and Aiden is SOOO on something.**

_**How It Should Be**_

_Chap.20_

Spencer & Ashley are cuddled up on the cough. Ashley was holding Spencer, and they were looking at the twinkly lights and airplanes. Spencer felt so comfy with Ashley, and knowing Ashley had like a weakness was well reassuring. Like knowing Ashley didn't have everything like her father made Ashley seam human. But after Spencer thought that she felt guilty for thinking it.

But Ashley was in love with Spencer, cuz if Spencer could still be with her after what Ashley considered her biggest flow was then Ashley knows she was meant to spend the rest of her life with Spencer. Ashley wanted to ask Spencer to marry her right now but Ashley would wait till they were in college cuz they were only in eleventh grade.

"Hey?" Ashley said in a chipper voice.

"Yeah?" Spencer said with a giggle, she thought Ashley was too cute.

"There playing that movie you were talking about at the cinema, what is it called?" Ashley thought for a moment.

"SCREAM 4 WITH LCUY HALE!" Spencer screamed.

"Yes it just came out and I know you have been talking about it. And I know you only want to see it because Lucy Hale is in it from Pretty Little Liars." Ashley said pointing her finger at Spencer.

"You got me. But if Troian Bellisario was in it, then it would be like three times as good." Spencer said.

"Yes I know you love you Troian." Ashley and Spencer shared a laugh."

"I can't help it she is just sooo…" Spencer paused but saw Ashley's face was in a pout "hot but not as hot as the girl next to me." Spencer said.

"Well that goes without saying." Ashley said and Spencer gave Ashley a kiss and that lead to a hot make out, but Ashley broke it to say "If we want to make this movie we need to good like now." Ashley said, and with that they were off to the movies

/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/

Ashley and Spencer arrived back at Ashley's house late after the movie. "Can you stay here tonight?" Ashley asked Spencer grabbing her hand.

"Why scared?" Spencer teased.

"A little I don't like scary movies and then being alone after them." Ashley said getting closer to Spencer.

"Yeah I'll stay. I just have to text my mom." Spencer said pulling out her iPhone and texted her mom. "But we could have seen something else if you don't like scary movies." Spencer said

"I know but you wanted to see it and I wanted you to have a good time." Ashley says with a smile. "I'll get us pj's." Ashley dashes off to her dresser and pulling out two tank tops & two shorts. "What color, blue or purple?" Ashley asked holding up the matching pj's.

"Ummm blue to go with my eyes." Spencer said fluttering her eyes; Ashley gave her the pj's "I'll get dressed in the bathroom." Spencer said and made her way to the bathroom.

Ashley got dressed quick, and then looked in the mirror to check herself. Ashley was going to put the movies on Spencer to night. Ashley was so nerves but thought her first time was going to be amazing because it was going to be with Spencer. Just then Spencer walks in to the room. "Ummm which side?" Spencer asked.

Ashley got lost in Spencer's body and wasn't really paying attention. "What?" Ashley said.

Spencer giggled "OF THE BED silly." Spencer and Ashley had a little laugh.

"Ohhh it ummm doesn't matter to me I can sleep anywhere." Ashley let out a nerves laugh.

"Ok," So Spencer climbed in to the right side of the bed. Ashley came over and started to cuddle Spencer. "Are you cold you have goose bumps?" Ashley asked and Spencer just bit her lip & nodded. So Ashley mover closer to Spencer and held her tighter. Ashley started to kiss Spencer and soon led to a hot make out sessions. Ashley started to tug on Spencer's shirt.

Spencer stopped Ashley "Ashley are you ready for this?" Spencer asked taking a needed breath.

"Yes Spencer I love you and I know I want you to be my first." Ashley said & leaned them in to a passionate kiss. Soon there were clothes being thrown throughout the room and from then on it was history.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I'm sorry I was so rude in my last thing, also thank you to all the people that that told me and believed in my story. I just got back from camping and I'm ready to start writing again. Also I'm going to be finishing up this story but SHOUT OUT TO: Miss Nowhere, girl-lover09, GoatAteMyMoney, 9110, thelem, nightwish fan, mb168, Goldilocks4, punkerocker07, heathriscoolx, & lisbet0513.**

_**How It Should Be**_

_Chap.21_

A Few Months Later

Ashley strolled down the king high breezeway to her locker. Ashley looked at the bright colored prom poster on all of the walls. Spencer hadn't asked Ashley and Ashley hadn't asked Spencer… Yet. Ashley was still thinking about how to do it right. But Ashley had an idea up her sleeve.

She smirked and pushed her hair out of her face. Ashley rounded the corner to see Spencer at her locker. Ashley was normally at Spencer's locker "Hey babe your early today." Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer.

"Yeah, just got up a little early I guess." Spencer surged it off, and Ashley thought nothing of it.

"Cool, well I was wondering what you were doing for lunch?" Ashley asked opening her locker then shutting it with books in her hand.

"The cafe?" Spencer said.

"Or a picnic at the park?" Ashley said looping their arms together.

"That sounds fun I can't wait." Spencer said kissing Ashley on the cheek. First bell rang and kids shuffled off to class "So picnic?" Ashley said & Spencer nodded yes. Ashley kissed her quick then walked away but didn't forget give Spencer a wink and an awesome. Spencer watched as Ashley walked away then Spencer skipped to her class very happy.

Later That Day

Ashley stood by her car and looked in the side mirror checking her teeth and hair. Ashley popped a mint in and waited for Spencer to reach Ashley's car. Ashley saw Spencer walking to the car. Ashley fixed her shirt and hair one more time and thought

_This. Is. It._

"Hey, babe." Spencer walked up and kissed Ashley.

"Hiya ya ready?" Ashley asked after returning the kiss.

"Yeah let's go!" Spencer said jumping in the car. Ashley then ran over to the driver side and drove to the park. As they arrive at the park Ashley turns off the engine.

"Hey Spencer can you go in the trunk and grab the picnic basket?" Ashley asked trying not to smile too much.

"Yeah." Spencer unbuckled and walked to the trunk Ashley quickly grabbed a blanked from the back set and ran to the trunk.

Spencer was expecting just a basket but when she opened it a bunch of balloons fly out but none of the balloons flue a way because they were tied to a banner, the banner was lifted out of the trunk so Spencer read it but didn't fly away. It said '_Will You Go To Prom With Me?' _Spencer read the banner. "So will you go to prom with me?" Ashley said giggling.

Spencer turned to look at Ashley with tears in her eyes and shook her head yes and then yelled "YES, YES, YES, YES!" and jumped in to Ashley's arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I'm back. Sorry it's been long I have writers block. Also my computer it fucked up so I'm just trying to finish this up be for I don 't have it for some time. So I want to thank the people that reviewed and read this story.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.22_

Days Later: Spencer and Chelsea

In The Dressing Room

Spencer was standing in front of three mirrors with a light blue strapless dress with shiny squints on. Spencer turned to Chelsea sitting on the cough. "Well, what do you think?" Spencer asked.

"It's beautiful Spence, Ashley will love it." Chelsea said looking at her.

"I like that it is shiny." Spencer said admiring it in the mirrors. The shop lady came up to them to see how they were making out.

"Do you ladies need any help?" the woman asks.

"No we are fine." Chelsea says.

The lady walks over to Spencer and says "WOW, you look gorgeous. Is this for the prom?" the lady asks and Spencer nodes. "Well you must have one handsome man to go with." Spencer and Chelsea giggled at this comment because there are many words that described Ashley but _'handsome man' _is not one of them. "What's so funny?" the lady asks not in on the joke.

"Ohhh it's ummm nothing" the girls can't contain there laughing "There are many words to describe my date and I mean ALOT but _'handsome man' _is not one of them." Spencer just busts up in laughter.

The lady just gets confused and says "Well if you need me I'll be in the front." And walks out. Spencer and Chelsea keep laughing and didn't stop for like ten minutes.

At The Same Time: Ashley and Kyla

In A Another Stores Dressing Room

Ashley sat on a cough in a dressing room alone and bored waiting for Kyla in to yet another dress. "Are you almost done?" Ashley hollered playing with her iPhone.

"Just because you're done you want to leave." Kyla yelled walking out of the changing stall.

"Well yes." Ashley giggled.

"Sooo, how do I look?" Kyla asked.

Ashley looked up from her phone "HOT" Ashley said looking at Kyla I a purple strapless gown.

Kyla blushed "Thanks."

"Ok so now that you have your dress can we go?" Ashley asked.

"Is that the only reason you said I looked good?" Kyla asked angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"NO, I'm just really hungry." Ashley said holding her stomach.

"Yes we can go can you just unzip me?" Kyla asked turning around Ashley got up an unzipped her.

Ashley grabbed her black spaghetti strap gown with jewels on the waste. "I'll meet you in the front." Ashley ran out of the room.

**I know its short but I'm going to have more soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok I'm back and sooo sorry for not posting I have been busy with school work and all that jazz. Thank you to all the people still reading. I know it has been for ever and I am really sorry I hope people will still read this in going to finish this story I PROMES! NOW let's get to it.**

_**How it Should Be**_

_Chap.23_

Ashley stood in her room fixing her hair she had it up in a classic bun in her black spaghetti strap gown with jewels on the waste. Ashley was waiting for Kyla to come in so they can do one another's make-up. Kyla waked in the room, and Ashley looked up "H… How do I look?" Ashley said nervously. She was a bit uncomfortable in the dress because she didn't dress up that much, and was nerves to see Spencer.

"Awwww, Ashley you look sooo…" Kyla gave a long pause as she look Ashley up and down.

"I look?" Ashley said waiting for her sisters' approval.

"You look so girly. I'm so proud of you." Kyla ran over and hugged her.

"Hey, hey watch the hair I just had it done for tonight." Ashley said

"Another thing I'm proud of you for. Ohhhh my little girl is all grown up." Kyla said wiping away a fake tire.

"Thanks, MOM!" Ashley laughed out. "So are we going to do are make-up or what?" Ashley said holding up the blush and Kyla ran over to start it.

At Spencer's House

Spencer sat on her bed in her underwear and bra Spencer was going to put her dress on but Chelsea was in the bathroom where Spencer left her dress. Spencer's phone stared to ring and it was Ashley's ring Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes

_You get so lost that you can't turn it off, you give in and you just turn it on  
She's a heart full of rain, red lips like a flame, she's the girl from your favorite song  
What a beautiful miss,  
A one part angel, one part perfect, one part wreck  
The kind of flood you'll never forget_

I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
I'm gonna wish I had a sign  
I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way, little more time  
Some kind of radar system, locked in on love  
I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning, Whoa oh

Spencer let it play a little them picked it up "Hey babe." Spencer greater Ashley.

"_Hi, so how are you making out over there?" _Ashley said

"Good, what about you?" Spencer asked

"_Yeah good, are you guys dressed yet or just getting it all together?"_

"Well I'm in my underwear and bra right now." Spencer giggled

Ashley gulped _"Ohhh_" Ashley said with a gulp as a blush creped on to her face.

"Does that make you nerves Ashley darling?" Spencer said in a seductive voice.

"_Ummmm_" Ashley gulped "_A little_" she said in a hushed tone.

"Oh Ashley your adorable like this." Spencer giggled through the phone

"_I'm glad this amuses you._" Ashley said with a blush.

"I have to go get dressed I'll see you later!" Spencer said

"_Ok we will be there in like a hour be ready cuz you're the last stop_." Ashley told her.

"Ok I will I'll be ready see you them!" Spencer said and hung up the phone.

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom "Was that you lady?" she asked with a laugh

Spencer gave her a face "Who else calls me but you and Ashley and you?" Spencer laughed out. "Chelsea you look so pretty!" Spencer gushed over how nice she looked. Chelsea had a yellow spaghetti strap gown on.

"Ohhh thanks, now go get dressed we don't want to be late." Chelsea said. Then Spencer ran in the bathroom to get ready!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
